1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of stationary bicycle trainers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the bolt mechanism that holds a bicycle in place on a bicycle trainer by clamping onto the bicycle axle or skewer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are several types of bicycle trainers that hold a bicycle in a stationary position relative to a frame. These bicycle trainers employ a number of different mechanisms to secure the bicycle to the bicycle trainer, typically by clamping the ends of the bicycle skewer or axle. For instance, the bicycle skewer may be engaged by a mounting bolt that can be actuated to move toward and away from a stationary receiver. The position of the receiver must be adjusted in order to accommodate the specific distance between the ends of the skewer. Alternatively, a lead screw may be employed to move a clamping member toward and away from a stationary receiver. The lead screw actuator must be turned repeatedly in order to travel toward and away from the receiver to engage and disengage the skewer, respectively. Arrangements such as this are time-consuming and inconvenient when securing a bicycle wheel to a bicycle trainer or removing a bicycle from a bicycle trainer.
What is needed, therefore, is a securing mechanism that can easily be used to engage the axle or skewer of a variety of different types and styles of bicycles in a quick and convenient manner.